Training Camp
by Moon Sabre
Summary: *Chapter 2* Everyone was partnered up and now have their cabins. It's getting a bit restless. Hopefully some of them don't kill each other before morning comes. Please Read and Review. Thanks!*Crossover*
1. Day 1 Introductory Lessons

Disclaimer for this chapter: None of these characters are mine. I don't write fics to make any income. I soley do this for pure entertainment only. This fic expresses my opinions as well as those of The Flame Panther. Please read and review. Enjoy.  
  
*X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X** X**X**X**X  
  
Training Camp Day 1 " Introductory Lessons "  
  
~ Roy, Marth, Ryo and George de Sand (GGundam) are resting inside Ryo's 6 story mansion. Nothing extraordinary happening, the only movement being the occasional sip of coffee and the constant flipping channels of the big screen t.v.~  
  
Roy: Where are the donuts!? ~ he cries while lying on the couch, flipping channels with the remote. Adjusts his red, poka-dot boxers, which happens to be the only thing he's wearing.~  
  
Ryo: ~ sits next to the couch, concentrating too much on her coffee to notice anything. Short description. She has a tail, a body, she has many, many weapons and George, Marth, Roy and Kuja are her bishies.~  
  
George: ~ leaning against the wall, not far from Ryo, dressed decently in his normal attire of white. He blinks unconsiously at the t.v., mesmerized by the flipping channels.~  
  
Marth: Shut up Roy. ~ he says sitting in front of the couch, by the coffee table. He, just like the other swordsman, is wearing boxers. The only diffrence is that they are striped, and blue.~ You're flipping the channels too fast.  
  
Kuja(FF9): ~ appears in front of the t.v., floating upside down. Points to t.v.~ Wait, stop here!  
  
Roy: ? You made me stop on a commercial about women's langerie?  
  
Kuja: Yeah. ~ turns around to face Roy, bobbing in the air.~  
  
Roy: What are 'you' doing here anyway?  
  
Kuja: Why do you care? ~ George clears his throat, making the two turn thier heads, but he continues to stare at the t.v. blankly.~  
  
~ 5 knocks rap on the door. Everyone, but Kuja, continues what they were doing earlier.~  
  
Kuja: Fine, I'll get it! ~floats, still upside down, and opens the door.~  
  
Kuno: ~stares open mouthed at the make-up covered man. Eye twitches.~  
  
~ A short description. He's Ryo's male stalker, persistent as hell, but tolerated by all except Ryo.~  
  
Ryo: ~concentrating on coffee still.~  
  
Kuno: ~ walks past Kuja, shoving him into the far wall, closing the door.~  
  
Kuja: I'm ok. X_x ~ tail is crooked, body spasms once, and he slides down the wall.~  
  
Kuno: ~ ignores Kuja, walking past Ryo, then reverses and leans over, getting really, really...really close.~ Guess who?  
  
Ryo: ~looks up, sees the man's face, and spits her coffee all over him.~ OMG! What Are You Doing Here!!  
  
Kuno: ~ eyes closed, a pause passes as scolding hot, germ infested coffee burns down his face.~  
  
Roy: ~ blankly.~ Give him a moment.  
  
Kuno: ~ wipes his face with his cape.~ Lovely way to greet a guest, isn't it?  
  
Ryo: ~ looks up and smiles.~ Yup, I think you should take that as a homely welcome.  
  
Kuno: You're just brimming with sarcasm. ~ eye twitches again.~  
  
Kuja: Who invited you? ~ pokes Kuno in the shoulder.~  
  
Ryo: ~ turns to see the perfect indent in the wall.~ Great. 'Another' thing I have to fix.  
  
Kuno: ~looks around him, passing George, and coming across Marth and Roy. His eyebrow raises.~  
  
Marth: ~ turns to Kuno.~ I know we're the two most beautiful men in the Universe, but could you stop burning our perfect flesh with your face?  
  
Roy: Take a picture, enlarge it, frame it, mount it on a wall, and stare at it while feeling the floor become wet with your drool.  
  
George: I thought you said you were stalking Ryo, not the boxer brothers.  
  
Kuja: Yeah, Kuno. What are you doing in this you-don't-got-it-flaw-it mansion?  
  
Roy/Marth: Hey!  
  
Kuja: Truth hurts, doesn't it?  
  
Roy: ~ flips channels furiously. Channel 11362-3-4-5-7-10...~  
  
Ryo: ~ has completely lost her intrest in her coffee.~ You know, you could pop in a movie, or even play video games and see your pretty face instead of sitting on the couch in your boxer shorts!  
  
Roy: Well, we could just sit here butt-naked.  
  
Ryo: Let's not and say we did.  
  
George: Oh please no, the mental images are already giving me nightmares.  
  
Kuno: I bet Kuja is enjoying himself. ~ looks up and cockily grins.~  
  
Kuja: Hey, I'm not like that anymore.  
  
Marth: But you were.  
  
Kuja: Besides, I love Ryo. ~ finally rights himself and floats next to Ryo.~ You all know that.  
  
Kuno: ~all but him nod.~ Sadly.  
  
Kuja: Hey, just because you can't get a girl, isn't my issue. I can a girl or a guy.  
  
Kuno: I wouldn't 'want' to get a guy.  
  
Kuja: Which just proves you can't get either anyway.  
  
Kuno: ~crosses his arms and mumbles.~  
  
~the doorbell rings.~  
  
Kuja: ~stares at everyone, who don't even budge for the door.~ AGAIN, I'll get it.  
  
~he stops floating, and walks over to the door, opening it.~  
  
Link: Heya!  
  
Kuja: Of all people, what are you doing here?  
  
Link: I got an invitation. ~ this makes all heads turn to him.~ Uh, hi.  
  
Ryo: What do you mean, invitation?  
  
Link: I got this letter in the mail, and it said I was invited to Ryo's mansion at 6:00 A.M.  
  
Ryo: What!? Let me see. ~ scrambles up and to the door, snatching the envelope from Link's hand.~  
  
Kuno: What does it say, read it aloud.  
  
Ryo: Dear Link, You are invited to my mansion at 6 o'clock A.M. for a surprise coming. Please report there soon. Signed, Ryo. What the fuck? I didn't send these.  
  
Link: Wait a minute, that last part wasn't in the letter.  
  
Kuja: ~ leans over her shoulder.~ The whole thing looks like your handwriting. Remarkably.  
  
Link: So, can I come in?  
  
Ryo: I...~ looks at Link and then the letter, then Link again.~  
  
Roy: I wonder how many other people recieved that.  
  
Link: Well I saw alot of people this morning, the whole place is buzzing with unseen faces at Nintendo City.  
  
Ryo: Go ahead and come in, I guess. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?  
  
George: You have a mansion.  
  
Ryo: Why my mansion? Why are people coming to my house? Kuno, did you get an invitation?  
  
Kuno: You 'are' my invitation.  
  
Ryo: Eh. ~ makes a face and shuffles over a bit.~ That's ok.  
  
Kuja: Look. Hey George, two of your friends are coming.  
  
George: Friends? What kind of friends? ~ walks over to the door, joining Ryo and Kuja.~ Is that Domon and Chibodee?  
  
Domon(GGundam): Hey George, you're here already! You must have gotten the letter too. ~both him and Chibodee run up to the door.~  
  
George: No, I actually came here without consent.  
  
Chibodee(GGundam): Oh, well. Who's Ryo?  
  
Ryo: The only female here.  
  
Chibodee: Oh. Ohhh....Hey I know you.  
  
Domon: Yeah, we met you once before. You tried to kill me for saying-  
  
Ryo: Don't even speak her name.  
  
Domon: Alright, alright.  
  
Ryo: ~ sighs angrily and let's them in.~ Did you see anybody else on your way here?  
  
Chibodee: No. Wait, there was those two people. Two men, they were wearing weird clothes.  
  
Ryo: ~whispers to herself.~ That could be anybody.  
  
George: ~walks off to accompany Domon and Chibodee, just to make sure they don't get into trouble.~  
  
Kuja: Want me to just let in anybody with that letter?  
  
Ryo: Yeah. I'm going to find out what's going on here soon enough. ~ walks off towards the couch.~ Roy, Marth. Get dressed already, can't you see we have company?  
  
Marth: ~sighs wearily and Roy and he make their way upstairs.~  
  
Kuja: ~glances in the distance.~ Hey, Chibodee. Are those the two guys you saw earlier?  
  
Chibodee: Hang on you two. ~ jogs over to the door~ Yeah, the one with the weird scar and the one with the weird symbol on his back. Weird people really.  
  
Kuja: Right. ~ nods slowly.~ Go away Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: Uh, yeah. ~jogs off again, joining George and Domon in a game of Janken(Rock, Paper, Scissors for all you clueless people, no offense).~  
  
Kuja: ~ waits patiently as the two men approach closer. One is dressed in red and white kimono and the other in plain white.~  
  
Man in red: We were sent here.  
  
Man in white: Come on. What is this all about?  
  
Kuja: Do you know Ryo?  
  
Man in red/Man in white: Yes.  
  
Kuja: Ryo! Friends of yours!  
  
Ryo: ~eyes go wide and she frantically hurries over.~ Kenshin! Sanosuke!  
  
Kenshin: Ryo. What is this all about?  
  
Ryo: I don't know yet. I'm so confused I could faint, but I'm not going to because I need to find out what 'is' going on.  
  
Sanosuke: So you didn't send these?  
  
Ryo: No. Why would I invite anyone to my house?  
  
Kenshin: Good point, that it is.  
  
Ryo: But since you traveled this far, come in, just don't touch anything. ~ all three walk off leaving Kuja by himself.~  
  
Kuja: Well. ~ looks out and sees a group of people.~ In the name of Odin, where are these people coming from!? They're like spawning from the ground!  
  
~ a group of six people are seen.~  
  
Kuja: Ryo! A mob!  
  
Ryo: What now? ~ walks over all frustrated.~ Is that Bakura!?  
  
Bakura: Hello Ryo.  
  
Ryo: Hello everybody. Don't tell me, you all recieved a letter, right?  
  
~ all nod their heads in unison.~  
  
Bakura(Yu-Gi-Oh): Ryou, Marik, and myself found these three while walking to your house. They said they recieved the letter too.  
  
Marik(Yu-Gi-Oh): That's Yuske, and the short one is Hiei.  
  
Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho): Hey, watch your mouth. You're short too.  
  
Man with red hair: Hiei. It is alright.  
  
Ryou(Yu-Gi-Oh): And that would be Koroma.  
  
Korama(Yu Yu Hakusho): Hello.  
  
Yusuke(Yu Yu Hakusho): If you ask me, this is all a big joke. ~ crosses arms and stares off into the woods.~  
  
Ryo: I'm being overwhelmed. Everyone come inside, hurry, I think hear a storm coming. ~ as everyone files in, she leans over and whispers to Kuja.~ Look out for anymore, ok. If you do see more, don't let them in. We are officially not home.  
  
Kuja: Then what's the point of watching?  
  
Ryo: Sorry. I'm just a little confused by all this. So many people. I feel faint. ~ walks off, staggering, while the voices of many mingle, getting to know each other.~  
  
Kuja: ~ glances out and sees no one. He shrugs and closes the door, locking it, and walks off towards the Yu Yu Hakusho group.~  
  
Ryo: ~ talking with Marth and Roy as they walk downstairs.~ 16 people. What are 16 people doing in my house? ~ a loud rumble is heard, and the crack of lightning as well. All the electricity goes out, leaving the mansion completely dark, and the people quiet.~ Great, just great!  
  
Random voice: Somebody get a flashlight!  
  
Ryo: You two, be careful while walking down the stairs.  
  
Roy/Marth: Yeah, ok.  
  
~sound of people falling down stairs in the total darkness.~  
  
Ryo: I told you so.  
  
Marth: Ennn...  
  
Ryo: ~a small flame appears in her hand.~  
  
Sanosuke: Light! Let there be light! ~ everybody waits for Ryo to come downstairs, and they begin to crowd around her.~  
  
Ryo: Great! Now I've become the human lightbulb! ~makes flame larger.~  
  
~ shuffling noises are heard through the murmurs, and everyone freezes to listen.~  
  
Loud voice coming from behind everyone: Hey everybody, glad you could make it!  
  
~ Everyone turns around to be blinded by the lights coming on, and another loud rumble of thunder. Once everyone regains their sight, they look upon two normal people standing in front of the kitchen doorway.~  
  
Ryo: ~ flame dissapears as she looks upon the intruders.~ No...of all people, no! You're, you're...  
  
Voice: The authors? ~ throws head back and begins to laugh crazily, the sound echoing through the whole mansion.~  
  
Other voice: Sabre! Calm! Calm now! ~ brings out a bag of Dorito chips and shoves it in front of her face.~  
  
Sabre: ~ stops and smells the air, then looks at the bag of chips.~ Ahhhhhh! Get them away! Evil! Evil! Eviiiiiiilllll! ~ runs around frantically.~  
  
Unknown author: Calm!  
  
Sabre: ~ hiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.~ Fine.  
  
Unknown author: And I'm The Flame Panther, but call me Panther for now. ~ Sabre causually gets up and stands next to The Flame Panther.~ Are you quiet finished? Don't make me have to get them out again.  
  
Sabre: ....  
  
Panther: ~turns to everyone.~ I'm just character safety enforcement.  
  
Ryo: I should have known, of all people. You were the ones that sent the invitations out, weren't you?  
  
Sabre: ~ looking at her watch.~ Took you 50 minutes and 33 seconds to figure that out?  
  
Ryo: Why? What do you want?  
  
Panther: Oh, no. ~ stares warily at Sabre.~  
  
Sabre: ~snickers evilly.~ Everyone! I want to welcome you to........... Training Camp!  
  
~ collective gasps of horror.~  
  
Marth: We're in Training Camp!? OMG the world is doomed!  
  
Sabre: First, we need to have a little adjustments.  
  
~ With a snap of her fingers, the whole mansion becomes some type of giant prison, only more homely. Bars on every window, and reinforced 6 inch steel walls/doors. 3 inch plastic glass windows, locks on everydoor, and the ceiling becomes domed and clear. Everyone looks up to see what seems to be purple lightning outside, surrounding the house.~  
  
~ collective gasps of horror.~  
  
Panther: ~ now dressed in a black uniform.~ Outside, there is an unescapable energy forcefield that inflicts great damage when touched. It's radius expands 5 miles from the mansion, which is it's center.  
  
Sabre: ~ dressed in a black uniform as well, with a whip.~ Any questions?  
  
Kenshin: What happened to our wepons!?  
  
Ryo: !!  
  
Sabre: Oh, we have taken all weapons, vests, armor, and stone-like hair gel to prevent any escape, and inflicted damage to yourself or others. We will only grant you weapons for certain occasions, certain classes, that is.  
  
Ryo: ~ has gone pale.~ You mean, all my assassin weapons are gone from my weapons room?  
  
Sabre: That's right.  
  
Ryo:...~hyperventalating.~  
  
Panther: You either do this training, or you are to be tortured in hideous ways.  
  
Korama: That seems clear enough.  
  
Yuske: This is going to be just like that old lady's training, great.  
  
Link: When do we start?  
  
Sabre: Right now! Everyone follow me, our first lesson begins outside.  
  
~ Everyone follows, mainly because of the whip on Sabre's shoulder.~  
  
Panther: Don't worry. If you die a horrible, terrible death, I'll just revive you. We can't let you get away that easily, now can we?  
  
~ Outside, eveything around the house is all woods, some hills seen here and there through some small clearings. The group begins to go through some bramble for seven minutes or so, when they come across a larger clearing where nine cabins await them.~  
  
Kuja: ~ looks around and definately sees more than nine people.~ We're going to have to go into pairs, won't we?  
  
Panther: Precisely. If you have noticed already, there is an odd number of you.  
  
Ryo: Wait, I counted 16 people.  
  
Sabre: Oh no, there is only 17 people.  
  
Domon: So somebody is going to get a cabin all to themselves.  
  
Panther: No, actually, Sabre has brought in a last recruit. Sabre.  
  
Sabre: ~ whistles, and a man comes out from the bushes, a red cloth covering part of his face.~  
  
Ryo: Yuri! What are you doing here?  
  
Yuri: What else? I got an invitation, but when I knocked on the door, no one answered.  
  
Sabre: Yuri. It's rude not to introduce yourself to the other members.  
  
Yuri: Sorry. ~turns to everyone.~ Hey. I'm, uh, I'm Yuri, and I'm Ryo's brother.  
  
Everyone in unison: Hello Yuri!  
  
Panther: Go join the group. Everyone line up in single file while I call out your name and your cabin number!  
  
~ murmurs and objections are heard, but they do so anyway.~  
  
Sabre: ~ hands Panther the clipboard, and paces back and forth, flicking the whip every now and then.~ I better hear no objections to your partner! You guys can handle that inside only! When you're out here, I want no talking unless either Panther or I call upon you. You will refer to us as either ma'am or sir, any complaints, and you'll answer to me. We've taken away all powers that are not physically obtained, and those abilities that you have left, you must use them for the courses that are to come. Any questions!?  
  
~ nothing but cricket's chirping somewhere.~  
  
Sabre: Everything you need is inside, and will somebody kill those damn crickets! ~ walks off all professional like.~  
  
Panther: When I call your name, you will step forward. Then you and your partner shall go to your chosen cabin number and stand before it. Do not go inside until told. Inside a list of instuctions await you. Read them, memorize them, and follow them. ~ looks at clipboard.~ Bakura!  
  
~ Bakura looks around, then steps forward, closing his eyes at the same time.~  
  
Panther: Kuja!  
  
~ A worried gasp comes from Bakura, as he hear footsteps from somewhere down the line.~  
  
Panther: 11! Chibodee! Yuri! 16! ~ they rush off, almost entering the wrong cabin on their way.~ George! Kurama! 7! ~ both casually walk off, calm and sophisticated.~ Hiei! Marik!  
  
Hiei: What!? You did this on purpose! You paired us together because we're short!  
  
Panther: Report to your cabin now!  
  
Marik: He's just chicken! You wouldn't last a day here!  
  
Hiei: How would you know you-  
  
Panther: REPORT! TO YOUR CABIN! N. O. W.!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ both walk off angrily, staring into each others eyes, flames practically burning from both of them.~  
  
Panther: Kenshin! Marth! 42! ~ watches them walk off.~ Kuno! Domon! 18!  
  
Kuno: ~ whispers under his breath.~ Damn, I wanted Ryo.  
  
Panther: I heard that. ~ everyone glances back to the two.~ Do NOT turn your heads! ~ the remainder snap their heads back instantly.~ Link! Sanosuke! 38! Roy!  
  
Roy: ~ steps forward and hopes and prays he's paired with the only female here, Ryo.~  
  
Panther: Yusuke! 55! ~ Ryo and Ryou look at each other worringly.~ Ryo. Ryou. Final Cabin number 69.  
  
Ryo: ~ terrified and worried look on her face.~  
  
Panther: Just a coincidence. Go now. Everyone! Get a good nights rest, and be well prepared in the morning. ~ begins to walk off.~  
  
Ryou: Wait. Where do you guys sleep?  
  
Panther: We have our own cabin as well.  
  
Ryou: Oh. ~ Everyone goes inside their cabins, unaware that the Author's cabin looks almost exactly like a house. And inside, it strangely seems exactly like a house. But either way you put it, it's still a cabin.~  
  
**At the Author's Cabin  
  
Sabre: Did any of them complain about their partners?  
  
Panther: Ehhh, no, not really.  
  
Sabre: Not really, isn't good enough.  
  
Panther: Well, Ryo was just worried about her cabin number.  
  
Sabre: Oh, what was it?  
  
Panther: 69.  
  
Sabre: Don't blame her.  
  
Panther: ~ sits down on the couch in front of the t.v.~ I want to get on the computer later, so stay off of it.  
  
Sabre: Don't worry, I'm making some pizza. I'll be playing the gamecube once your done watching t.v.  
  
Panther: Oh yeah. Ryou asked about where we would be staying.  
  
Sabre: What'd you tell him?  
  
Panther: That we were staying in a cabin.  
  
Sabre: Did you tell him it was an all-in-one-camping-house cabin?  
  
Panther: No.  
  
Sabre: Well, we didn't lie. True, true.  
  
Panther: So what is their first lesson tomorrow?  
  
Sabre: I don't know. Depends on if they can get through the night. ~ evil grin.~  
  
*X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X** X**X**X**X  
  
Thank you for reading this ever so long chapter. Review your needs, your cravings, your, thoughts, your opinions, someone elses, your hates, your likes, your funniest moment, your faveorite phrase, all of the above, none of the above, or random. Arigatou. 


	2. Night 1 Partner for Life

Disclaimer for this chapter: I do not own any of the characters in here. I do not make any income for torturing them in any random ways(though I wish I did, then I would be rich). All of the opinions in here are those of The Flame Panther, and myself. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Read and enjoy.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Traning Camp Night 1 " Partner for Life"  
  
~Meanwhile, the new recruits were checking out their lovely cabins, and their partners. Let's just say some were happier than others.~  
  
**Cabin #11  
  
Bakura: I guess these are the instructions Panther was talking about. ~picks up a peice of paper with a few printed lines on it. He turns to Kuja, who is sitting on his bed, his back turned to Bakura to face the wall.~  
  
Kuja: I suppose so.  
  
Bakura: Say we memorize them like he said?  
  
Kuja: What are we now? Goodie, goodies?  
  
Bakura: Well, I really wouldn't like to be tortured in hideous ways.  
  
Kuja: How do you know that you're going to be tortured in hideous ways?  
  
Bakura: It says right here on the first line: " Those who do not read and memorize these instructions will be tortured in hideous ways."  
  
Kuja: ~turns around to face Bakura, eyes wide.~ What!?  
  
Bakura: So shall we?  
  
Kuja:......I'm going to hate being with you Mr. Goodie Goodie.  
  
Bakura: ~laughs lightly to himself as he begins to read of the instructions, Kuja sitting there, looking off into space.~  
  
**Cabin #16  
  
Chibodee: ~Standing on his bed, punching the air wildly.~  
  
Yuri: ~sitting on his side of the bed, reading the instructions.~ The second line says that we can only use our physical abilities to pass grueling exercises that are to come. Doesn't sound very promising. ~Looks up to see Chibodee punching the air madly, murmuring to an unseen person.~ You hear me?  
  
Chibodee: Yeah, I heard you. I'm just practicing. Like it said, we have to use our phsyical abilities. I'm a boxer, I'm fit as a Gundam fighter should be.  
  
Yuri: Glad to know your so hyped up to do this.  
  
Chibodee: Why shouldn't I be?  
  
Yuri: I'm probably just as strong as you, and I'm not wasting my energy punching an imaginary friend.  
  
Chibodee: ~ slips off the side of his bed, and lands on the floor with a loud thunk. Frantically stands up and yells at Yuri.~ It's not an imaginary friend!~ dusting his hands off, crawling into bed.~ It's my imaginary fighting partner.  
  
Yuri: ~face-fault.~ Point made.  
  
Chibodee: We'll just see who's going to pass this training. It'll just prove that my practicing paid off.  
  
Yuri: I'll prove to you that I can get past this thing without practicing with a figment of imagination.  
  
Chibodee: Don't talk about him like that.  
  
Yuri: I'm going to bed. ~turns around and closes his eyes.~  
  
Chibodee: ~Whispering to the air.~ Don't worry, he didn't mean it like that.  
  
Yuri: Shut up, Chibodee.  
  
**Cabin #7  
  
George: Do you think we're the only level-headed ones here?  
  
Kurama: Well, everyone else seems to hate their partner.  
  
George: I don't hate anybody, but I really would have been paired with Ryo.  
  
Kurama: I can't really say that I blame you.  
  
George: Finally, someone who understands me.  
  
Kurama: I have to be able to understand. With Hiei always talking, you get used to it after a while.  
  
George: Anyway. What's the third one?  
  
Kurama: ~looks down at the paper in his hands.~ " If you are unable to complete a course, you will have to watch everyone eat in front of you." Doesn't sound quite fair.  
  
George: So in other words, if we don't pass, we don't get fed?  
  
Kurama: I suppose that's one way to translate it.  
  
George: Well I guess we're just going to have to pass everything. Glad I don't have a partner that I have to fight.  
  
Kurama: ~^_^~ Hopefully it stays that way.  
  
**Cabin with no number  
  
Hiei: What do you think your doing!? ~clunk, thwap, whap, crunch.~  
  
Marik: ~swinging a baseball bat.~ Die shortyyyyyyyy!  
  
Hiei: ~holds the bat from coming down on his head.~ All weapons were to be taken away. ~flashes paper in front of Marik.~ Read the fourth line Marik!  
  
Marik: ~pauses with baseball bat in air as he reads the paper.~ " And if any weapon is used within, or outside the cabins (ex. baseball bat, Marik.....) they will be stuffed in a room surrounded by many, many cooing pigeons."  
  
Hiei: See!?  
  
Marik: Pigeons?  
  
Hiei: Not just any pigeons. Cooing ones.  
  
Marik: Cooing pigeons?~thinks for a moment.~  
  
Hiei: I'd hate to be stuck in a room with pigeons. They would bob their heads and mock me. Or worse, they would poop on me.  
  
Marik: ~gulp.~ I never had a bat out, right?  
  
Hiei: I don't know, the one in your hands look very convincing.  
  
Marik: ~throws bat to the side.~ Not anymore.  
  
Hiei: Good, good. No more fighting, right?  
  
Marik: No problem, shorty.  
  
Hiei: ~getting all frustrated.~ I am not short.  
  
Marik: Yes you are.  
  
Hiei: So are you.  
  
Marik: That doesn't make any diffrence.  
  
Hiei: Yes it does! Your short, so you have no reason to call me short.  
  
Marik: Sure it does.  
  
Hiei: I'm going to go insane with you as a room mate!  
  
Marik: Ah, ah. Cabin mate.  
  
Hiei: ~grabs the bat and begins to chase Marik around.~  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHH! THIS IS UNECESSARY!  
  
**Cabin #42  
  
~Both Kenshin and Marth are sitting on each side of the room, cross-legged on their beds, staring at each other.~  
  
Kenshin: Come on Marth.  
  
Marth: I never lose Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: You will.  
  
Marth: Come on Kenshin, you know you want to. Your eyes are screaming at you. You can hear them now," Blink, Blink dammit Kenshin, Blink!"  
  
Kenshin: ~resisting urge to laugh.~  
  
Marth: You know you want to, your eyes are just watering. " Blink us Kenshin, Blink, Blink, Blink!"  
  
Kenshin: ~giggling.~ Stop it Marth! ~giggles again and closes his eyes.~  
  
Marth: I win! ~ jumps on his bed and begins dancing.~ I'm the weener! I'm the weener!  
  
Kenshin: ~laughing as Marth dances around on his bed.~ -^_^- stop! stop! ~laughs.~  
  
Marth: Oh, yeah baby. I won. Oh, yeah, you know it. I'M THE CHAMPION!~throws arms into air and shakes his butt.~  
  
Kenshin: ~laughing.~  
  
**Cabin #18  
  
Kuno: Was it good?  
  
Domon: I don't know, I never did it before.  
  
Kuno: Damn. Well at least you know she's a nice woman.  
  
Domon: Have you ever-?  
  
Kuno: No, no. But I feel I'm getting closer every day.  
  
Domon: How long have you been stalking her?  
  
Kuno: I don't know, I lost track after a couple of years.  
  
Domon: Yeah. I haven't really stalked her, but I know how it feels to be stalked.  
  
Kuno: Really?  
  
Domon: Yeah. Her name is Allenby. She is just 'coincindently' always there.  
  
Kuno: What about Raine?  
  
Domon: She's jealous, of course.  
  
Kuno: Dang, so you have two women after you? I'd be glad just to have Ryo look at me with a smile on her face. A non-sarcastic one, of course.  
  
Domon: I know how you could get her attension.  
  
Kuno: What do I have to do?  
  
**Cabin #55  
  
Roy:.....~arms crossed, facing the entrance.~  
  
Yusuke: ~ doing the same thing, glancing at Roy every now and then.~  
  
Roy: Would you stop that!?  
  
Yusuke: I'm not doing anything!  
  
Roy: Yes you did! You were looking at me!  
  
Yusuke: You lie!  
  
Roy: I'm not lying!  
  
Yusuke: Yes you are!  
  
Roy: NO I'm not!  
  
Yusuke: YES you are!  
  
Roy: Nu uh.  
  
Yusuke: Yea huh.  
  
Roy: Nu uh.  
  
Yusuke: Yea huh.  
  
Roy: You started it!  
  
Yusuke: Did not!  
  
Roy: Did to!  
  
Yusuke: Did NOT!  
  
Roy: DID TO!  
  
Yusuke: Shut up!  
  
Roy: You!  
  
Yusuke: You first!  
  
Roy: Make me!  
  
Yusuke: Fine! ~jumps off his bed and tries to strangle Roy, who does the same. They both end up on the floor, punching each other, and rolling around. Yusuke tries to punch Roy in the face, but Roy moves his head to the side and Yusuke ends up hitting the floor.~ You would so be in so much trouble if I had my spirit energy!  
  
Roy: And you would so be in so much trouble if I had my sword!  
  
Yusuke: I would have you knocked out before you could even reach for your sword!  
  
Roy: No you wouldn't.  
  
Yusuke: Yes I would.  
  
Roy: No you wouldn't!  
  
Yusuke: Yes, I would.  
  
Roy: Don't start this again.  
  
Yusuke: I didn't start it. And I didn't start it last time either.  
  
Roy: Yes you did, don't lie Yusuke, you're a very bad liar.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Roy.  
  
Roy: Shut up, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Rock head.  
  
Roy: Prep.  
  
Roy/Yusuke: Grrrrr...  
  
**Final Cabin #69  
  
Ryo: So, uh. What's the rest of them say? ~wearily keeping to her side of the room.~  
  
Ryou: Uh, rule number five states: " Make each other laugh once in a while, don't complain, and have fun."  
  
Ryo: That sounds ironic.  
  
Ryou: How so?  
  
Ryo: They want us to have fun at a Training Camp?  
  
Ryou: Now I see it.  
  
Ryo: Next.  
  
Ryou: " Make sure to come to agreement with your partner. Try striking up conversations with your partner, and always help each other on courses."  
  
Ryo: Pff.  
  
Ryou: " Do not fight unless instructed by the authors." I guess that shows for things to come.  
  
Ryo: Yeah. Any more?  
  
Ryou: One more. " Do not fret about cabin numbers."  
  
Ryo: I have a feeling that last one relates to us.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Ryo: O.o Uh, haven't you noticed what are cabin number even was?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. 69.  
  
Ryo: Do you even know what that means?  
  
Ryou: No. Is it like a secret code?  
  
Ryo: Eh, heh. Uhem. Uh, yes. Just like a secret code.  
  
**Author's Cabin  
  
Sabre: How is everything?  
  
Panther: Peachy. Roy and Yusuke are fighting, as we expected. Actually, everything is going just like we thought they would.  
  
Sabre: Do you think they'll kill each other before morning?  
  
Panther: No. I think they are just doing this because one is mad that they can't see their girl, and the other is mad for the same reason. I suppose they just needed to spite each other to let off some steam.  
  
Sabre: How about everyone else?  
  
Panther: ~looks at the many screens on the wall.~ Domon and Kuno seems to be hitting it off pretty well. Oh, and look at this. George and Kurama are enjoying themselves with our instructions. They'll probably be the only ones who won't kill each other within the span of a day.  
  
Sabre: Well I have the lesson planned for tomorrow.  
  
Panther: How do we expect to wake them up in the morning?  
  
Sabre: Oh....I have that planned too.  
  
Panther: You're not going to kill them are you?  
  
Sabre: Nooo. Why would I do that? Actually, they'll be waking up each other.  
  
Panther: I think I know where you're going with this.  
  
Sabre: Yes. You know what they say," Early bird gets the worm." ~both snicker evilly as everything fades off into blackness.~  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Well, yes. Now we can see how our lovely victim-er- recruits are doing with their new partners. So what exactly is going to be their first course. Well I guess you'll just have to find out with them. 


End file.
